whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Correspondences (WOD)
A lot of elements of Classic World of Darkness games are entwined, with references from one game line to another. This page is used ot keep track of this kind of cross-line elements, divided by thematics. Changelings * Fianna, werewolves hailing from Ireland, with connections to the fae. * The Fenian, a family of sorcerers with strong connections to the fae. * Ceilican, shapeshifting faerie cats, with connections to the fae; a tribe of Bastet. It is believed they are extinct. * Kiasyd, a bloodline of the Lasombra founded after a mysterious "accident" involving the Lasombra Marconius of Strasbourg. The "accident", involving Fae and the blood of "Zeernebooch, a god of the underworld", resulted in Marconius gaining several feet in height, turning chalky white and developing large, elongated black eyes. **In Vampire Twentieth Anniversary Edition: The Dark Ages, the bloodline is shown occur when any fae-touched human survives the embrace. Kabbalah * Mogen Ha Chav, the "Shield of the 36," searches for the 36 perfect human beings whose truly good hearts protect the world. East Europe * Kupala, an Earthbound demon, was bound under the Carpathians by a rite performed by Garou. Later he taught the Koldunic Sorcery to the Tzimisce. * The Shadow Lords werewolves and the Tzimisce vampires battled for centuries. * The Danislavs were a family of Shadow Lord kinfolks who were turned in a Revenant family by the Tzimisce. They started worshiping Grandfather Thunder and with his help betrayed their vampiric masters. In 1399 a Danislav betrayed the rest. They were all killed except the traitor, who was Embraced. Baba Yaga * In Slavic folklore, Baba Yaga is a supernatural being (or one of a trio of sisters of the same name) who appears as a deformed and/or ferocious-looking woman. Baba Yaga flies around in a mortar, wields a pestle, and dwells deep in the forest in a hut usually described as standing on chicken legs (or sometimes a single chicken leg). * Baba Yaga, a Nosferatu methuselah, held the power in Eastern Europe and Russia from 1990 to 2000. Egyptian Mythology Anubis * Anubis, Egyptian God of the Underworld, with the head of a jackal. Some say he is son of Osiris and Isis, and brother of Horus. They say he was killed with Horus by Set. * Anubis, the grave god of Amenti, the Dark Kingdom of Sand. * Silent Striders, jackal-like werewolves expelled from Egypt. Bitter enemies of the Followers of Set. Apep (Apophis) * Apep, Egyptian God of darkness and chaos. * Apep is how the Silent Striders call the Wyrm. Bast * Bast, Egyptian cat Goddess of sun and war. * Bubasti, shapeshifting Kyphur cats, a tribe of the Bastet. It is said that only 52 are left. They've been cursed by Set, so they find it difficult to leave Egypt. Horus * Horus, Egyptian God of the Sky, of War and of Protection; son of Isis and Osiris. * Horus, killed by Set, brought back to life by Isis, became the first mummy. Isis * Isis, Egyptian Goddes of earth, sister and wife of Osiris, sister of Set, mother of Horus. * The Cult of Isis, a sorcerous society. Osiris * Osiris, Egyptian God, brother of Set, brother and husband of Isis, father of Horus. Killed and dismembered by Set. * Osiris, vampire, enemy of Set. * Children of Osiris, the bloodline of vampires descending from Osiris. Currently disappeared. * Children of Osiris, the sorcerous society that worked in conjunction to their vampire homonyms, until these recently disappeared. Set * Set, Egyptian god of Deserts, Storms and Darkness, with the head of a Typhonic Beast; brother of Osiris and Isis. * Set or Sutekh, vampire Antediluvian of the Followers of Set, that in turn are bitter enemies of the Silent Striders. Worshipper of Apep the Serpent. Sobek * Sobek, the crocodile god. * Mokolé, believed to be Sobek enfleshed. * Hem-ka-Sobk, Mages that worship Sobek and the Mokolé. Euthanatos and Nagarajah * Euthanatos are said to have created the Nagaraja. Fionn * Fionn macCumhail, an hero of Irish legends. It is said he was a Kinfolk of the Fianna. * Fianna, werewolves hailing from Ireland, with connections to the fae. * The Fenian, a family of sorcerers with strong connections to the fae. * House Fiona, a house of the noble Sidhe Changeling, passionate to a fault. Fomorians * Fomorians, a semi-divine race said to have inhabited Ireland in ancient times. * Fomori, vile servants of the Wyrm, created when a Bane possesses a human. They were named this way for the first time in Ireland, and the name stuck. * Fomorians, a group of beings also referred to as the "Elder Darks". In ancient times they were the most potent champions of horrific dreams, perhaps even evil gods of a sort.CTD Greek Mythology * Furies, Greek deities representing vengeance and the anger of the dead. * Black Furies, werewolves hailing from Greece. House Tremere * Tremere, a former mage of House Tremere, a house of the Order of Hermes, embraced himself and part of his house with the blood of a few Tzimisce, thus creating Clan Tremere. Infernalism * Baali, a bloodline (or maybe a clan) of infernalist vampires. * Black Spiral Dancers, a tribe of werewolves utterly corrupted by the Wyrm. * Nephandi, the Mages bent on destroying the world, or that worship the Wyrm or other infernal powers. * Spectres, wraiths corrupted by Oblivion and commanded by their respective Shadows. Norse Mythology * Odin, father of all Norse Gods. * The All-High, a 4th generation Gangrel, sire of Ulfsdottir. Said to be sleeping in deep ice, with a pack of dry-dead werewolves. , p. XX * Brunhilde, a Valkyrie in Norse mythology. * Brunhilde, a 6th generation Gangrel, childe of Ulfsdottir, leader of the Waelkyrige. , p. 91 * Fenris, a huge wolf God, is bound to kill Odin at Ragnarok. * The Get of Fenris, werewolves hailing from Scandinavia. * Jormungandr, the World Serpent, is bound to kill and be killed by Thor at Ragnarok. * Jormungandr is how the Get of Fenris call the Wyrm. * Asatru Futhark, pretender-biker-Norse-wannabe sorcerers. South American Mythology * Balam, shapeshifting jaguars of South America; a tribe of Bastet. * Balamob, mesoamerican sorcerers that follow the shapechanging ways of warriors from the old Aztec Empire and its contemporaries. ---- References Category:World of Darkness